To love a Wing
by Seraphim Fantasies
Summary: Yuri oneshots of Aile and Prairie. Suggest a plot for a chapter, I am open for anything.


I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

_Area-X: Prairie and Aile's room_

Aile grimaced as the brush went through her hair again. It wasn't because the motion was rough, quite the opposite, it was because she had been sitting still for so long. Prairie sighed as Aile shook her head, messing up all of her progress.

"Aile, I need you to sit still and let me finish."

"Why? This is so boring!"

Prairie again sighed at Aile's retort. She may love the girl, but that did not mean that she could never get aggravated with her. Pulling the brush through Aile's wild brown hair again she placed a hand on her shoulder to keep her still.

"It is not my fault you've never brushed it in all your life."

Aile slouched as she picked up one of Prairie's stuffed animals, hugging it to ease the boredom. Earlier that day Aile had gone to Prairie for help concerning herself. Lifting one of her hands Aile didn't even blink at the spots of dirt and dried blood.

"You know, if you kept yourself cleaned, this wouldn't happen."

"I've never, in my short life, have had to worry about that. Normally I am wearing something, or in the case of the facility, kept clean by the doctors for test purposes."

Prairie stopped in her brushing and raised an eyebrow at the statement.

"Aile, do you even know how to bathe yourself?"

"Nope, and I don't really need to. I am a warrior, I need not concern myself with any personal matters."

Prairie stopped and stood suddenly, grabbing Aile by the arm she dragged her into the side bathroom. Pushing her down to sit on the side of the tub, Aile was very concerned about what was going to happen.

"Uh, Prairie, what are we doing in here?"

"Take off your shirt."

"What?"

Prairie shook her head and sighed at the question. She ignored Aile as she reached into her cabinet and pulled out a rag.

"What are you doing?"

"Aile, I said take off your shirt."

"No!"

Groaning, Prairie grabbed Aile and proceeded to pull it off until Aile started to struggle.

"Aile stop acting so childish!"

"I said no!"

After a few moments of struggle Prairie had managed to remove the article of clothing. This then showed to her all of Aile's scars and the majority of dirt and blood stains. Aile 'eeped' as she turned around, Prairie frowned when she noticed that there were a lot more scars on Aile's chest and stomach than her back.

"Now, that wasn't too hard was it?"

"No."

Shaking her head at Aile's stubbornness, Prairie leaned forward and turned on the faucet. Placing her hand under it to test if it were warm enough she smiled and soaked the rag.

"Now Aile, face me so I can clean you up."

"No, it'll be weird."

Prairie again sighed at Aile's answer, she could be so much like a child sometimes.

"Aile, how will it be weird? We are both girls."

Aile just sat there not saying anything, after a couple of seconds she turned around looking defeated.

"You're right. Just please just get this over with."

Nodding Prairie raised the rag and started with the stains that covered the girl's arms first. Aile was sitting patiently, a small blush clear on her features.

"Aile, are you alright? I am not making you uneasy am I?"

Prarie just giggled when she heard a groan come from the girl. She knew doing this slowly was going to aggravate Aile, but it was worth it.

"Now on to your stomach. You are taking this quite well."

Quickly rinsing the rag off, Prairie moved on to Aile's stomach, trying to be very careful with the scars. Finishing with the last bloody stain Prairie smiled, Aile already looked better without all the blood on her.

"Now, I will be careful here, on to your chest."

Ale just nodded, not really wanting to speak and alert Prairie to how jumpy she was. Prairie gently placed the rag onto the circular scar that sat above her heart, and Aile hissed in pain. Prairie drew back her hand in fear.

"Oh, I am sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!"

"No Prairie, I just have never had that scar touched before. It was just a little shock."

"Well are you okay?"

Aile nodded and motioned for the girl to continue. Gently placing her hand onto Aile again, she tried very carefully to avoid the scar on the center of her chest.

"Aile, if I may ask, where did you get that scar?"

"Long ago Prairie, I don't really want to talk about it."

The girl nodded as she turned Aile to face away from her, then continuing to clean her back. After a few moments of cleaning Prairie sat back and smiled at how clean she had gotten Aile.

"Now, was that to hard? Don't you feel better?"

Turning around Aile examined herself and smiled, leaning forward to hug Prairie.

"Yes, I feel wonderful, but one more thing Prairie."

"What is it?"

Aile separated from prairie with a small smile forming.

"Please don't do this again, it is too boring."

Prairie laughed and nodded, well at least now Aile may be able to clean herself off from now on.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed! This idea was given to me by one of the reviewers of 'Trials of the Chosen'. And to them I dedicate the first chapter of Aile and Prairie oneshots. The theme in this chapter was Aile's hygiene. Any other ideas I will gladly accept! I tried to make this as adorable as possible. Have a nice day!


End file.
